Akari Tachibana
Akari Tachibana '''(or Alyssa Hunter in the English Dub) is the main character of Go! Elemental PreCure. She is a sweet and energetic girl with a beautiful and kind smile, but she also has a bad temper. She is a 13-year-old girl who has dreams of spreading smiles throughout the world. Akari's alter ego is '''Cure Flame, the Passionate Furnace. Appearance Akari has long, red hair tied back in a plait. She has two strands in front of her ears that remain untouched for the rest of the season. Akari has magenta-coloured eyes and pink stud earrings. Her casual outfit consists of a bright orange shirt, a black belt, bright orange sneakers, white socks and a denim skirt. As Cure Flame, her uniform sees her wearing a red heart tiara. She also has black sleeves, a black and red necklace, a pink bow, a black belt, her Element Pad (which has the colours orange and red), a red shirt, a red skirt, and red, bright orange and black boots. Her hair has grown longer, up to her knees, and has turned to the colour pink, with bright orange strands in front of her ears. She wears red earrings that has three circles, and finishes with an orange flame. Personality Akari is a bright, friendly, sweet and energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She believes in the power of love and friendship and refuses to let anyone spoil her plans. She also has a habit of saying "We must do it!" when she decides on something, especially when people don't want to do it. She is daring and adventurous, but gets into a bad mood when things don't go her way. History Akari has no parents, they sadly passed away, leaving her to take care of her siblings. Her family refuse to get out to have some sunshine when Akari tries to get them to. She is the third-oldest sibling, her brother Kaito and her sister Momoko are lazy and won't help Akari. Relationships Sayuri Kobayashi - 'Akari and Sayuri are best friends. They first met at a Kimono Festival, when Akari accidentally threw pie at Sayuri's face. Sayuri forgave Akari, and the two have been best friends since. '''Kazue Takumi - '''Kazue is prone to scolding Akari whenever she misuses something or does something wrong. Despite all Kazue's scolding, Akari considers Kazue a friend. '''Hotaru Hayashi - '''Akari and Hotaru aren't the best friends, but they are acquaintances. Hotaru likes to test her pranks on Akari, but the two are a bit of friends, since both are PreCure. '''Takara Hiyoshi - '''Takara is still a shy girl, and Akari likes to tease Takara, but she loves to listen to her voice. The two are friends, as both are PreCure. Cure Flame '"Sparkling with passionate flames, lighting up the sky! Cure Flame!" "Jōnetsu-tekina honō to supākuringu, sora o tentō! Kyua Furamu!" Cure Flame '''is the alter ego of Akari Tachibana. Attacks '''Flame Shoot - '''Cure Flame takes her Element Pad and waves her hand over it, while shouting "Pretty Cure!" Then she raises her pad, then a fireball about the Element Pad's size appears. Cure Flame shouts "Flame Shoot!" and then punches the fireball, sending it straight to her target. '''Flaming Fireballs - '''The upgraded version of Flame Shoot. Requirements to perform this attack are one of the Cure Element Rings, the Flame Star Rod, and Supreme Cure Flame. Supreme Cure Flame draws a red heart with her Star Rod, while shouting "Pretty Cure!" then large fireballs appear behind her, then Supreme Cure Flame hits the red heart, which means commanding the fireballs to go to the target. '''Elemental Healing - '''The attack that heals all evil. Requirements to perform this attack are the Star Rods, the Supreme Cures (the Elemental PreCure in their ultimate forms), and the Cure Rings. The PreCure must circle their target, creating a tornado, and shouting, "All fire from the South, water from the West, nature from the North, light from the East and dark from the Middle! We summon you, come together and sing!" The PreCure must sing a special song, then they must shout, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Healing!" Weapons & Items '''Flame Star Rod - '''A magical stick that was given to Cure Flame by Queen Maya, giving Cure Flame her Supreme Power-up. It is red with a pink heart shape on the top and orange crystals on the sides. '''Cure Element Ring - '''The upgrade that Cure Flame's Element Pad gets so she could transform into her Supreme Power-Up. She needs to clap three times then twirl around, while shouting, "Pretty Cure! Supreme Change!" '''Element Pad - '''The official transformation item that Akari uses to transform into Cure Flame. She has to wave her writing hand over the Pad, and shout, "Make Up! Pretty Cure! Hope Change!" Etymology '''Akari '''is a name meaning "light; brightness." '''Tachibana '''may be a pun referring to her Pretty Cure name, as it means "wild orange" as Cure Flame's two theme colours are red and orange. So therefore, her name must mean "orange light." Trivia '''Akari is the second PreCure to have earrings in her civilian form, preceded by Kirara Amanogawa (Cure Twinkle). Akari is the fourth lead Cure to have broken the tradition that Nozomi Yumehara started. Every lead Cure should have their hair tied back twin tails, preceded by Mana Aida (Cure Heart), Megumi Aino (Cure Lovely) and Haruka Haruno (Cure Flora). Akari is the second lead Cure to have red hair, preceded by Haruka Haruno (Cure Flora). Akari is the first lead Cure to represent fire. Akari is similar to Haruka Haruno (Cure Flora) in quite a few ways: * Both are energetic, bright and friendly * Both believe in the power of love * Both are the lead Cures of their respective teams * Both have red hair * Both like Princess Picture books * Both go to a boarding school ''' '''Akari is the fourth lead Cure to obtain a ponytail, preceded by Tsubomi Hanasaki (Cure Blossom), Mana Aida (Cure Heart) and Megumi Aino (Cure Lovely). * However, she is the 15th Cure to obtain a ponytail, preceded by Mai Mishou (Cure Egret), Karen Minazuki (Cure Aqua), Miki Aono (Cure Berry), Tsubomi Hanasaki (Cure Blossom), Kanade Minamino (Cure Rhythm), Ellen Kurokawa (Cure Beat), Yayoi Kise (Cure Peace), Nao Midorikawa (Cure March), Mana Aida (Cure Heart), Rikka Hishikawa (Cure Diamond), Makoto Kenzaki (Cure Sword), Megumi Aino (Cure Lovely), Yuko Omori (Cure Honey) and Iona Hikawa (Cure Fortune).